Where'd you go Sasuke ?
by Visual-hide
Summary: Song fic sur Where'd you go ? De fort Minor.Sasuke est partit rejoindre Ororchimaru.Mais il manque terriblement a Sakura...Bon le résume est nul XD Mais lisez J'espère que vous aimerez


**Sasuke, Where'd you go ? **

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone**.

_Sasuke Je t'aimais tant...Tu me manque tellement._

_J'attend ton retour..._

_Je pleure chaque jour..._

_Pour toi..._

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

_Sasuke j'aimairais tant entendre ta voix..._

_C'est elle qui me guide dans les ténèbres..._

_Maintenant que tu es partit je suis perdue dans le noir..._

_Sans repères..._

_Sans savoir où aller..._

_Je me sens bête car je n'ai sû te retenir..._

_Te soutenir..._

_Quand tu en avais besoin..._

_Et maintenant c'est moi qui est besoin que tu me soutiennes_

_Que tu me retienne..._

_Car je m'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres..._

**Where'd you go**

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,**...

**Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

_Où est tu passé ?_

_Tu me manque tant..._

_S'en est parfois insoutenable..._

_Mais..._

_Je sais que tu reviendra..._

_Que tu me reviendras..._

_S'il te plait reviens..._

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

_Je reste ici..._

_Sans savoir quoi faire..._

_J'attend désespèrment ton retour..._

_Mais..._

_Je me sens inutile car je ne peut t'aider a revenir dans la lumière_

_Même si je l'ai perdu de vue, tout comme je t'ai perdu..._

_Tu es ma lumière qui me guide et maintenant que tu es partit..._

_J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie..._

_Chaque jour sans toi es un enfer..._

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

_Sasuke reviens !_

_Chaque jour je prie ton retour..._

_J'ai l'impression que Dieu n'entend pas mes prières..._

_Alors je m'enfonce encore plus dans l'ombre..._

_Je veux que tu reviennes..._

_Que tu prenne conscience que je t'aime..._

_Et que tu me dises c'est mots dont j'ai toujours rêvé t'endendre dire..._

_Alors je crie : REVIENS !_

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

_Parfois..._

_Je suis fatiguée d'attendre..._

_D'attendre ton retour..._

_Certains disent que tu es partit pour toujours..._

_Et que tu ne reviendras pas..._

_Mais au fond de moi je le sais..._

_Tu reviendras ! _

_Je les laissent parler ces idiots !_

_Je t'aime..._

_Je continue a crier : REVIENS !_

_Dans l'espoir que tu m'entende..._

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

Sasuke où es tu passé ?

Tu me manque tellement...

C'est comme si c'était depuis toujours...  
Que tu es partit...  
Sasuke où es-tu passé ?  
Tu me manques tellement...  
C'est comme si c'était depuis toujours...  
Que tu es partit...  
Je t'en pris, reviens à la maison...  
Je t'en pris, reviens à la maison...  
Je t'en pris, reviens à la maison...  
Je t'en pris, reviens à la maison...  
Je t'en pris, reviens à la maison...


End file.
